You Think You're A Man
by Ashe1
Summary: Suichi has had enough and leaves Yuki for good. Or so Yuki thinks...


GRAVITATION  
You Think You're A Man  
By Ashe-chan

Author's Notes:   
You may have wanted to watch a little Gravitation for this fic, although it doesn't give away any spoilers or anything like that. 

Disclaimer: Gravitation and its characters are trademarked and copyright by Sony Magazines Inc. and SPE Visual Works Inc. Song lyrics for "You Think You're a Man" by Divine. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to make money so do not distribute it with that purpose in mind!

Warning:   
This story contains adult themes, yaoi situations, possible foul language, betrayal, the toying of your lovers' emotions and general Shuichi madness. You have been warned.

You Think You're A Man  
By Ashe-chan

"What are you saying Yuki-kun? I thought we'd resolved our problems and were doing better this time!" Shuichi was practically in tears on the floor, his pink hair matted down from the rain outside. He turned his face up from the hard wood floor of Yuki's home to look into Yuki's hard, cold and seemingly unfeeling eyes. "Tell me why?"

Yuki stared down with his amber eyes, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the blond hair on his head framing his face. "You know exactly why. I don't want you around anymore. You break up my life, you distract me from my work, you still suck in bed, and I grow tired of your sniveling."

Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes and ran down his cheeks. He stood up from Yuki's floor and strode over to Yuki, slapping him across the face, the cigarette flying from his mouth. "You bastard! I gave you my life and you do this to me! If you'd have been this honest with me up front instead of treating me like so many of your other lovers…" Shuichi let his last words hang as he cast his eyes down upon the floor.

Yuki could only stare open-mouthed at the pink-haired boy. "You… you…"

"Let's not fret over this," said Shuichi, wiping at the tears. "I'll send Hiro for my things. I still expect you to come to the concert tomorrow. After that, I don't care what you do anymore."

Shuichi turned towards the door and walked out, leaving Yuki too stunned to move.

"What have I done?" Yuki asked aloud.

***

Hiro walked the halls of the recording studios, his brown hair flopping every which way. He'd stayed late to work on a few new tracks for the Bad Luck album they were going to be recording later in the week. He'd gone out to one of the vending machines to grab a cup of coffee to help keep him awake while he wrote the music. When he walked back into the studio, he nearly dropped the cup in his hands.

Shuichi was sprawled out in a chair, water dripping from every portion of his body. Even through the rainwater, Hiro could see that Shuichi was crying. The pink-haired bandleader looked up as Hiro walked in and smiled lightly. The smile faded quickly into a sniffling fit. Hiro grabbed the piano blanket that was lying off to the side in the studio and wrapped it around Shuichi without so much as a word.

"Th-th-thank you," stammered Shuichi. "I was c-c-cold."

Hiro crossed his arms and looked sternly at the bandleader. "You know we have a concert tomorrow, Shu-chan."

"I kn-kn-know. I wasn't planning on g-g-going out tonight, but…but…" stammered Shuichi.

"Yuki?"

***

"I just don't know what I should be doing," sighed Shuichi. 

"Getting on with your life, for one thing," said Hiro. "You told Yuki you didn't care what he did after the concert tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but do I have to follow through with that?"

Hiro just shook his head. "You need to make a stand on this one, Shuichi."

"I know. It's the only way I'll ever get through to him. The slap was a bit much though. I should go apologize." Shuichi got up to head through the door and suddenly Hiro was in his way.

"Sit, down," murmured Hiro. Shuichi blinked at him a few times and planted himself back in the chair.

"You told him you expected him at the concert tomorrow, right?"

"Hai. But who's to say that he'll come?" asked Shuichi.

"He'll be there. You can count on it. But we need to come up with something so that he gets the message. I think I have the perfect thing. Ever hear of a singer called Divine?"

"Should I have? Did he work with Nittle Grasper?" asked Shuichi excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot who I was talking to. Your musical selection hasn't gone beyond Nittle Grasper. Divine was an American Drag Queen that made a few albums and was in a few cult films back in the day. I think you two have a lot in common."

"NANI??? I am not a Drag Queen!" screeched Shuichi.

"That's not.. I wasn't finished! Divine was also in love with someone who broke his heart!" Hiro sighed. "He wrote an interesting song about it that I think Bad Luck should do a cover of at the concert tomorrow. I have a copy of it here."

Hiro handed Shuichi a copy of the music and a CD. Shuichi read through the lyrics and smiled.

***

Bad Luck was just finishing up their opening number of the concert, Rage Beat, and Shuichi was feeling good about himself again, when in the back row he spotted Yuki. The smile fell from his face and was replaced with a cat-like grin. The pink-haired bandleader walked over to Hiro on the stage.

"He's here," Shuichi shouted over the din of the crowd. "Let's play our cover song now."

"Hai. Sugaru-san! We're going to play that cover song for Shu-chan now!"

"Right, Let me grab my music. I didn't have time to memorize it this morning," said the green-haired keyboardist.

Shuichi walked up to the main microphone and began his announcement to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone! We have a special surprise for you all! After going through the archives of a dear friend of mine, Bad Luck would like to play a cover of an American song by the pop idol Divine! I would like to dedicate the performance of this song to my good friend Eiri, whom I'm sure is missing me right now."

Shuichi looked back into the crowd to see a look of mild surprise on Yuki's face. Shuichi smiled and looked back to see if Sugaru was ready. Getting the thumbs up from both Hiro and Sugaru, Shuichi put himself in front of the microphone as the wild 80's beat started to pound from the speakers.

Shuichi waited for the right moment and began to sing:

_Turn around, stand up like a man and look me in the eye  
Turn around, take one final look at what you've left behind  
Then walk away from the greatest lover you have ever known  
Yes walk away, you're telling me that you can make it on your own  
By yourself, all alone, without my help  
Mister you just made a big mistake_

You think you're a man but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man but you're only a toy  
You think you're a man but you just couldn't see  
You weren't man enough to satisfy me.

Shut the door, take a look around and tell me what you find  
Shut the door, take a giant step for you and all mankind  
Then don't come back, I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No, don't come back cuz no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away, mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake.

You think you're a man but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man but you're only a toy  
You think you're a man but you just couldn't see  
You weren't man enough to satisfy me.

During the instrumental interlude of the song, Shuichi focused in the back on Yuki. Yuki was looking back at Shuichi with the same expression in his eyes he always had, but with a crooked smile on his face. Shuichi swore he could see a tear running down Eiri's cheek, but that couldn't be right. Eiri turned and raised one hand to Shuichi with his fingers arched in the sign for victory. Bad Luck's singer smiled. He'd have to drop by Yuki's place himself to get his stuff. Maybe there'd be some hope for them yet.

Shuichi turned back to the crowd and began his last part of the song:

_Shut the door, take a look around and tell me what you find  
Shut the door, take a giant step for you and all mankind  
Then don't come back, I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No, don't come back cuz no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away, mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake._

You think you're a man but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man but you're only a toy  
You think you're a man but you just couldn't see  
You weren't man enough to satisfy me.

And the crowd roared.

***

Eiri sat on his couch, a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, a finished cigarette in the other. He sat facing the door, a sullen look on his face. Shuichi would be coming back for his things soon, not Hiro. He could see it in his eyes on the stage. Yuki swore he'd be ready for whatever walked through the door. His ears perked up when he heard a key enter the lock and the tumblers turn over, unlocking and then opening the door. 

Shuichi stood there, leaning against the frame, his stage outfit only slightly covered from a trenchcoat and his eyes partially covered by sunglasses. 

"Taichi managed to teach me one thing about going out in public, Yuki-kun," said Shuichi, pulling off his shades and walking into the living room. "I saw you at the concert. I take it you got the meaning in the song?"

"Hai," whispered Yuki. 

"Well, I'm just going to get my stuff then and be off," said Shu-chan, moving for the computer on the table. Shucihi stopped when he felt hands wrap around his sides. "What are you doing Yuki?"

"I don't want you to go," Yuki whispered into Shuichis ear.

Shuichi frowned. "That's not what you said earlier. You want me out of your life. I think that's painfully clear to me now."

"I…I was a fool. You don't know what it's been like for me."

Shuichi pushed away from Yuki and turned to face him. "I never know what it's been like for you! Any time I get close to you I get pushed away! I've had it Yuki-kun! I through! I'm taking my stuff and I am walking through that door! If you can find a reason to get me to stay then you better spit it out now!"

Yuki looked down at his feet. Shuichi let a tear fall down his cheek waiting for Yuki to say something, anything.

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Shuichi, turning back to his computer.

Yuki mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Shu-chan.

"I said..I love you and I don't want you to go."

Shuichi spun around and grabbed Yuki and held him close. For the first time in their relationship they both cried together, kissed together, and loved together.


End file.
